And So the Forest Grows
by Dana Stevens
Summary: A young man lives alone in the Pelagir Hills with no memory of his past. This is his story.


Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Mercedes Lackey except for Satyre, and Evan and his family. I am making no money off this work, although tips are welcome.

Author's Note: This is my first real fanfiction, and any constructive criticism I get will be greatly appreciated. Flames will be used to heat the fires of destruction down in Hell (yes, I have my own private pipe to down there). This takes place sometime after The Owl Trilogy. And now, on to the story.

And So the Forest Grows

Evan crouched for a moment to examine the deer prints. _They're a little larger than I usually see, _he thought. _But maybe it's just an old one. No reason to get worried yet._ He stood back up, and continued following the path, at a slow run.

Evan had been living in the forest for a year and a half now, and there wasn't much that could scare him. He couldn't remember where he had come from, but finally he'd determined it didn't really matter. After all, life was here and now, not in the past.

Evan followed the deer tracks as they skirted around a change circle, and over a small brook. He was gaining on the deer, and he was fairly certain he would get a good dinner out of this hunt.

As Evan watched the ground while leaping over another small brook, something appeared in front of him. Large and white, it was most definitely horse-shaped. Head still down, he ran right into it's side.

__

:Ouch!:

Evan started. _What was that?_ He sat up and looked ahead. The only creature near him was the white horse that he had just bumped into. For that matter, where had the horse come from? He didn't normally walk right into anything. And why…

__

:Oh, stop it. First of all, I am not a horse. And I did not just appear. You were too focused on that deer of yours to notice me, that's all.:

"Look, thing," Evan shouted, as he stood slowly. "I don't know what, or who you are, but you shouldn't be here. Get away, before I kill you."

Noting the spear now in Evan's left hand, the Companion -for that is what it was- decided now was the time for action. Bringing his head down towards Evan's face, he prepared to Mindspeak.

Before he could say anything though, a large shock was delivered right to his head, along with a bright flash of light. When he came back into consciousness, the Companion found himself flat on his back, with Evan standing over him.

__

:Oh jeez. I seem to have messed this up royally. I guess Rolan was right, I shouldn't have forgotten about his mage-gift. It would be really nice if right about now he were to remember who Companions are.:

Hearing the word Companion Evan paused his spear on it's downward path. A memory seemed to speak to him through years of life. **A bright white horse, with a man on it's back. The horse paused on his way, to bring his head down to the level of a small boy. The boy reached up and patted the ears of the Companion, smiling delightedly.** Remembering, Evan realized just what this mysterious horse was, and he backed off, allowing the Companion to get up.

__

:Thank you for that. Now, at this point, I would normally choose you right off. But I have been informed that this is not to be. You are permitted to choose if you wish to be chosen. First, I will show you some things. Oh yes, and my name is Satyre. Now watch.:

Blinded by the images Satyre projected into his head, Evan couldn't have moved at all. Little snatches of people's lives flashed before his eyes.

A companion looking into a young girl's eyes and saying _:I choose you:_;a trainee practicing in the Salle; a Herald ending a dispute while on circuit; a Herald lying dead, bloody and broken; and a Herald and her Companion sharing a moment of the purest love.

__

:All this can be yours Evan, if you so wish.:

Still disoriented, Evan wondered, _why me?_

:Because you are the one that Valdemar will need, before to long.:

"Then I say yes. I will go with you to Valdemar," Evan replied slowly.

__

:I am Satyre. I choose you Evan. In all the world of searching, you are the only one for me.:

Looking into Satyre's eyes was the most amazing thing that had ever happened to Evan. Those blue pools were drowning him in love and affection. He knew he would never be alone again.

__

:Evan, now that we are whole, do you want to remember how you came to be in this forest?:

"You know? And you can tell me?"

__

:Yes Evan. I can show you. The memory is merely hidden by your own brain, and I will remove that block. I must warn you though, it will be harsh and sad. You may wish you did not remember, after you have seen.:

"That's okay. I need to know, don't I?"

__

:It is true that it would be good for you to know. And Evan, you can talk to me by forming the thoughts in your head, and thinking them at me. It's quite simple really.:

:Like this?:

:Precisely. Now are you ready?:

:I think so.:

****

Evan rode in the back of the wagon, dangling his short legs over the edge. Behind him, under the canvas rode his mother, older brother, and baby sister. His father drove from the front of the wagon.

Evan watched the dust settle as he bounced his legs off the wagon boards. _I'm bored. At least there's usually other stuff to watch. Now there's just trees. I think I'll go ask Dad if I can walk._

As he jumped off the back of the wagon, Evan heard his father shout. "Lucy, Mark, Evan, John, RUN! Hide in the woods!" Evan ran.

Away from the road he dashed, away from whatever had scared his dad so badly. As he ran, he heard the sounds of growling, and snapping, and screams. When the screams stopped he turned to look back, still sprinting forward. He smashed headlong into a tree. Darkness slowly gathered over his prostrate form.

When Evan came to, he was lying on the ground, beside his Companion. He began to cry.

__

:I am sorry that I had to show you this. Please don't be angry with me.:

:It's okay Satyre. I understand. And I could never be angry at you. Is the tree the reason I didn't remember?:

:That is part of it. But also, your mind realized that you would not be able to survive the forest if so much of you was taken with sadness. The memory was blocked off until it was safe to be revealed.:

:So Satyre, where do we go now?:

:We go to the Tayledras' Vale K'Valdemar. You have much to learn.:

Author's Note: You see that little blueish purple button down there that says "Go"? Click it. It really really wants you to.

Thanks for reading, and peace be upon you.


End file.
